How Does She Know That You Love Her?
by Surely-Can't-Win
Summary: A collection of unrelated Channy one-shots. Based on the cover song That's How You Know by Demi Lovato. Short, Fluffly, One-Shots, Channy.
1. Letters To My Favorite Random

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts_'

**Letter**

* * *

_"Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?" - That's How You Know by **Demi Lovato**_

* * *

Today could not get worse! During the live show tonight I tripped 4 times, got coffee spilled all over myself and Grady, and to top it all off, Chad was away, filming his Mackenzie Falls movie in Glendovia.

Today was our one month-a-versary and I haven't gotten a single call or text. "Maybe he forgot?" I mumbled, sprawled upon the prop house couch. I checked my phone again, making sure.

"I doubt it!" Called a voice from across the room. I turned to see Tawni standing in the doorway, still wearing her Check It Out Girls costume. "Check it out, you have a letter from Chad," She said, holding the letter out to me.

"Thanks" I whispered breathlessly, slowly shuffling towards her. I reluctantly took the letter, eyeing it in silence.

I could feel her eyes trying to urge me to open the letter. I calmly shifted, tuning to look her in her eyes, pleading. She took the hint and sighed. "Check it out, fine." she groaned, walking away.

'_She's actually being nice_,' I mulled over, smirking. "Chad," I murmured, eyeing the dark blue letter once more. I opened it slowly, careful not to rip it.

It wasn't a cheap card you get at the dollar store, nor was one of those overly priced, fancy Hallmark cards. It was a simple hand written letter on worn-out, lined paper.

I unfolded the letter, reading silently to myself.

**Dear Sonshine,**

**I'm sorry I had to miss our one month-a-versary, but before I sleep and after I wake up and all the hours in between, you occupy my mind. So, practically every moment of the day you are in my thoughts. I miss you Shortstack.**

**Love, CDC**

I smiled, wiping away the tears.


	2. Rainy Day

_[Does he] Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?" - That's How You Know by **Demi Lovato**_

* * *

I walked up to the door, I felt nervous and incredibly stupid.

**Knock, knock**

"Who is it?" A voice called, probably Sonny.

"It's me, Chad," I replied. I could her hear sigh behind the door.

"Why should I let you in?" She questioned. I could hear the pain very well in her voice.

"Well first, It's pouring rain outside," I started. She slowly opened the door, revealing a teary-eyed Sonny. "And secondly, I came to comfort you," I finished, pulling her into a hug. Minutes went by.

I could feel her tense up and shake when the thunder boomed. "Don't worry, I'm here for you Sonny," I cooed, trying to get her to relax.

When we broke apart, she wiped the trails the tears had left on her face. "Thanks Chad," she almost smiled.

"That's not the only thing," I smirked, pulling out a bouquet of yellow flowers. They were a dozen daffodils, almost as sunny as Sonny herself. (**AN: Talk about tongue twisters...**) "Because I know you were having a bad day, so I thought I would try to make it better," I smiled.

Only was it then that the Sonny I knew surfaced, grinning her famous Sonny smile.


	3. Hey Beautiful

_"He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday" - That's How You Know by **Demi Lovato**_

* * *

"So what's on the menu today Brenda?" She asked with her famous smile on. "Something delicious, I'm sure," She winked.

Brenda, unamused, slapped something strange onto Sonny's plate. "Next!" she called out.

Sadly, she got the usual, ick on a stick. She grimaced in mock horror, which only earned a smile from the nearby heartthrob. "Hey beautiful," He whispered in her ear, appearing behind her.

Startled, She quickly spun to see Chad standing with his trademark smirk. "Jezz, Chad. You scared the crap out of me!" She complained, clutching her chest. "What's with the compliment, anyway?" She asked after her heart slowed to a normal pace.

"Why not? I just wanted my favorite girl to know how I feel about her. Is that so wrong?" he questioned, starring into her big, brown eyes.

"Not at all, I enjoy it actually," she muttered, playing with the hem of her skirt shyly.

"Does my Sonshine want to get some real food? I hear they have great deals at Pizza Palace this week."

"I'd love that," she smiled, dumping the ick in the trashcan and grabbing Chad's hand.

"Well, if your ready m'lady, let's go," he said, as they both walked away, hand-in-hand, grinning.


	4. Dancing Never Felt So Natural

"_Does he take you out dancing, just so he can hold you close?" – That's how you know by __**Demi Lovato**_

* * *

It started out as a typical date. We shared fro-yo in the commissary, and next we ate dinner at our favorite restaurant _Le __fue._ (**A/N: French for **_**The Fire **_**;P)** We were on our way home when he suddenly turned down the wrong street.

"Chad, what are you doing? Our apartment is the other direction," I said, puzzled.

He just smiled and laughed. "Of course I know, we just have an additional stop, is all," he said, still smiling.

* * *

Eventually, we came to a stop. I got out of the car, looking around at our surroundings, Chad following closely behind. Where were we you ask? Just a wide field in the middle of nowhere. That's where.

"Chad, what are we doing here? There's no one here but us," Then I thought for a second. "Oh God, you're not going to try _that_ again, are you? I knew I shouldn't have let you get that second glass of wine…"

He laughed again. "Not quite. I came here because I wanted to dance with you, Short stack,"

"What?" I asked, bewildered. We both stood there giving each other different expressions. His was of pure affection. Mine was of complete disbelief. '_What a nut job… This is what I get for dating drama actor.'_

"I'm being serious, Sonny," He said returning to the car, turning up the radio. He slowly walked back to me, nodding his head to the music.

I awkwardly put one hand on his shoulder, the other resting in his hand. "This is actually pretty nice," I beamed up at him.

"I have my moments," he smirked at me.

'_Wow, __déjà vu?_' I couldn't help but smile as well. We both danced, for how long, I'm not sure. It left me breathless. Being in his arms for no particular reason felt so _natural_.


	5. Why Me?

_"[Does he] Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?" - Thats How You Know by **Demi Lovato**_

* * *

I looked around the set, only to find there was not a soul in sight. Confused, I read the note again, just to be sure.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Meet me at the stage 3 set tomorrow at 2 ;)_

_-3_

I feel like an idiot. Who actually listens to these strange letters, and actually shows up? _I_ do. Embarrassed, I shuffled my feet, debating whether or not to stay. I was about to turn and leave when I heard soft music playing in the background. '_What the-?'_ I turned to see Chad holding a stereo sheepishly.

"What you doing here Chad? And what's with the stereo?" I asked, puzzled.

He looked down, shuffling his feet like I did earlier. "I'm the one who left the note," he admitted after a while. He glanced up at me, to look into my eyes. "I wanted to play you a song I wrote," He explained, as he pulled out a fancy looking guitar.

I simply nodded as he started to strum chords.

**I'm in love with a girl I hate**  
**She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me**  
**I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor**  
**I'd trade her in a second**

**She's a backseat driver**  
**A drama provider**  
**An instant update of the world**  
**She's a first-class liar**  
**A constant forgetter**  
**She's attractive but bitter**

I glared at him, only to have him grin at me and continue singing.

**Did you scream enough to make her cry?**  
**It's a turn around**  
**Turn around**  
**Baby, don't return to me**  
**If you think that I'm not worth your time**

**She's a lady**  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**  
**She's a lady**  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

**Take off your shoes**  
**Come in the room**  
**And baby, let's try not to argue**  
**Turn out the lights**  
**Turn on the radio**  
**How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?**  
**I'm too busy loving you I'm too busy loving you**

**Did you scream enough to make her cry?**  
**It's a turn aroun**  
**Turn around**  
**Baby, don't return to me**  
**If you think that I'm not worth your time**

**She's a lady**  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**  
**She's a lady**  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

**Here I am**  
**There you go again, again**  
**And we will not ever be 18 again**  
**Again**

**And I'm worn out of fighting**  
**And every night you leave crying**  
**And I could use some time**  
**Here I am**  
**There you go again**

**So here I am, and I'm dying **  
**And I'm waiting for you **  
**Waiting for you **  
**Come back, come back to me**  
**And I'll take you gladly**  
**And I'll take you anyway**

**Did you scream enough to make her cry?**  
**It's a turn around**  
**Turn around**  
**Baby, don't return to me**  
**If you think that I'm not worth your time [x2]**

**She's a lady**  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**  
**She's a lady**  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

I beamed at him "It's a great song, Chad. But why are you playing this for me? Why not Portlyn or-" I was cut off by his lips.

When we finally separated he finally said "Why not sing it to the girl I love most?"

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates, I ve just been really busy. Stupid school... Review if you want to punch school in the face! :)

And if you're wondering, the stereo was used to play the other instruments (i.e. drums, etc)

Also, the song is She's A Lady by **Forever The Sickest Kids **:)


End file.
